Deceitful Love
by Jeah
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran still haven't met. They're living separately and now someone wants Syaoran's magic and will get it any way she can. Can Sakura help her? Could you please review separately for C1 and C2?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: As I've said earlier, I rewrote the chapters. I changed some things and let other things remain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Syaoran…..  
  
In Hongkong…  
  
A boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes walked towards the soccer field. His name, which was very popular to girls, was Syaoran. At the age of 20, he already has many responsibilities and one of those is to be the leader of the famous and powerful Li Clan of China. It was against his will but he has no choice. He doesn't have any older brothers but instead he had four annoying and hyper older sisters, Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa and Feimei. Another thing that convinced him to be the leader was his first-ever girlfriend, Mia. It was not because he was not good-looking; in fact it was the opposite. Every girl drools whenever he passes and he often receives glares from other boys, which he gladly returned with his own. It was because he doesn't have enough time for girls. His studies and the clan often consumed all his time but his mother encouraged him to find someone. To be the leader, he must have someone by his side, a wife. His problem was he doesn't even love anyone and the only girl friends he have was Meilin and Mia. Mia was a transfer student from Australia a year ago. She and Meilin became very good friends and because Meilin is Syaoran's cousin, Syaoran also became her friend. Later on, Mia confessed that she has feelings for Syaoran. The only problem is Syaoran doesn't render the same feelings for her. He only loves her as a sister, just like Meilin. But because Syaoran doesn't want to hurt her, Syaoran became her boyfriend. They were getting along very well but he noticed that Meilin was getting pretty distant from Mia. He doesn't know the reason so he just ignored it.  
  
Today, their soccer coach called an emergency meeting saying that a very important thing is going to happen.  
  
"Syaoran! We've been waiting for you." Their coach said.  
  
"So, are there any problems?" Syaoran asked anxiously.  
  
"No. We don't have any problems. Since we we're not involved in any competitions, we decided to held one. A school from Japan will send its own team so that the bond of the two schools will strengthen. They will be staying for a year and so they will need to study here for a while. We will be the one to serve as their guides during their stay. Their arrival will be next week so for now, we need to practice more. I think fifteen students more or less will be here but not all of them will be players. I guess they will also send their cheerleading team." The coach explained. "Oh! Another thing is each of us will accommodate one player in their house. The cheerleading team will have their dorms."  
  
All the seven boys in the team nodded. The team was glad that there would be another soccer competition. They were really bored because they don't have anything to do but train. Now, all their hard work will be paid off.  
  
The coach dismissed them so they all went on their own way. While Syaoran was walking, someone called him back.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait!" A girl with raven black hair and piercing red eyes waived while she was running towards him.  
  
He waited for the girl to catch up.  
  
"Hey, Meilin! What's up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Li Meilin is Syaoran's supposed to be fiancé but because Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, decided that it wouldn't work out, they broke the engagement. Meilin is one of Syaoran's cousins. Unlike Syaoran, Meilin didn't have any magic in here but she really is good in fighting. The only person that could beat her was Syaoran.  
  
"Did you hear that there would be a soccer competition here?" Meilin said cheerfully.  
  
"Really, there is?" Syaoran said sarcastically. "Of course, I know. I'm the soccer team captain and so, obviously, our coach told me and my team mates."  
  
"Well, they say that their cheerleading team would be there, too." Meilin said while jumping for joy then Meilin abruptly stopped. As of now, Meilin is the cheerleader of the cheerleading squad. "By the way, have you thought of what I've said earlier?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Meilin, how many times do I have to tell you, she loves me." Syaoran said.  
  
"But Syaoran, she's just using you. Can't you see?" Meilin asked.  
  
Syaoran just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Why don't you believe me? She's just pretending. And besides, you don't even love her."  
  
"Look. I have enough of this crap. Could you just leave me alone? I'm really getting annoyed with you bugging me all day with all these nonsense." Syaoran said leaving Meilin alone.  
  
Meilin sighed in response.  
  
"What has she done to you? Why won't you listen to me now?" she thought as tears fall down on her face. "Before, I was your best friend, your favorite cousin. You trust me with all your heart but when that bitch came, you changed. You act like I'm not important anymore." She sobbed.  
  
"I would never let her win. I will look for someone that could help me with this mess." Meilin said, her voice full of determination.  
  
"Meilin, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. As soon as she transferred from Japan, Meilin and her became close friends but still Meilin haven't told her about her problem regarding Syaoran.  
  
Meilin sighed.  
  
"I have a very big problem. Would you help me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I guess we should sit down."  
  
The two of them went to the nearest bench and talked.  
  
"We've been friends for some time and I think I could trust you."  
  
Tomoyo just nodded telling her that she's listening.  
  
"Well, once I was walking, I passed Mia's house. There were strange lights emitted inside the house. Because of my curiosity, I peered through the window. I saw Mia talking to someone telling that she had accomplished her mission. She already is close to Syaoran and her girlfriend. She said that she can now control Syaoran easily and another thing is that he doesn't suspect a thing. While I was looking, I think Mia saw me but she just ignored me because I don't have magical powers." Meilin said. "I know you don't believe about magic but ––––"  
  
"I know and I believe in magic. As a matter of fact, two of my friends have magical powers." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Really? Maybe they can help us." But her hopes suddenly came crashing down when she realized that she was talking about her friends from Japan. "If only they can come here and help us." Then she sighed.  
  
"You know what? I think they're coming here?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Remember the soccer game. They're both soccer players." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"This is wonderful. I just hope they're willing to help us."  
  
"Of course they'll help!"  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran just walked towards the park. He always went there when he wants time to think. There was a bench under a cherry blossom tree where he would sit and think about all his worries. [AN: I don't really know if there are any cherry blossoms in Hong Kong.] Then suddenly, what Meilin said to him earlier came back to his mind.  
  
She is not who you think she is. She's different. You're so stupid thinking that she's the right one for you. Look down deep in your heart. It is your mind telling you that you love her not your heart! You really don't love her!  
  
"Why would Meilin tell me things like that? She wouldn't do that if she don't have any reasons." Syaoran thought. Before Syaoran could think any reason, he heard rustling of leaves behind him. When he looked around he saw a girl giggling.  
  
"Geez, Syaoran. I could never sneak behind you." She said.  
  
"Hi Mia!" Syaoran greeted her.  
  
Mia is Syaoran's girlfriend. They met when Mia arrived from Australia, a transfer student in their school. Usually, he doesn't pay any attention to girls, unless they were Meilin's friends. She and Syaoran became good friends afterwards. Once, Yelan talked to Syaoran. She said that he needed someone to be with him, a wife. She explained that all his training would be wasted if he wouldn't be the leader of the clan, which could only be possible if he found a wife. Syaoran was really pissed when he heard that. After all his hardship in his training, it would all be wasted if he didn't find a wife. Yelan said that he would give him six months to find the right girl. She should be presented on Syaoran's birthday, which is exactly six months away. After a month of spending time together, Mia and Syaoran became a couple. Mia acts so sweet and loving towards Syaoran but the others keep on telling him that she is not what she seems to be. He just ignored them for he was contented having Mia but deep inside, a void was still present in his heart. He tried to sort out what he needed but he can't find anything. To every person that sees him, he is someone who already has everything, a person who has great power. But deep inside, he really is falling apart. He yearns for someone he can't point out who. All that he knows is that his heart is yelling at him, screaming at him, for him to find that girl.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Mia asked.  
  
"I was just thinking the things Meilin said." Syaoran said simply staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Oh! Things about the clan." He lied. He didn't want to tell Mia that Meilin kept on bugging him to break up with her.  
  
"I see."  
  
They can't think of anything to talk about so they just sat there. Syaoran kept on staring at nothing while Mia was watching his every move with an evil smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Why don't I just walk you home? It's getting late already." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Okay." Mia said.  
  
While they were walking, they kept on talking about their studies and the school. When they arrived at the gate, Syaoran bid her goodbye.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Syaoran said simply.  
  
"Bye." Mia said and kissed Syaoran before she went inside.  
  
She left Syaoran alone to think about his thoughts.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"What if Meilin is right? I don't feel that this is right anymore. But I couldn't break up with Mia. I will break her heart and I don't want her to try because of me." Syaoran thought.  
  
[AN: Stupid Syaoran! He is so kind and caring that's why he gets in trouble! *grits her teeth*]  
  
"I'll just keep this up. I know I can handle this." He thought.  
  
He continued to walk towards his house thinking about what he's going to do not know what lies ahead of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There! The new version of Chapter 1 is done. I hope you liked my fic. Please don't forget to review. Thanks! If you have suggestions or comments, please just write it in your reviews. And no flames please!!! If I made mistakes, please put it in your reviews so I can correct it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Here's the Chapter 2 of my fic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: …and Sakura….  
  
  
  
In Japan…  
  
"Sakura! You're gonna be late!" Kero shouted. Ever since Sakura opened the Clow book, she and Cerberus, commonly called Kero, became very good friends. He helped her in times when they capture Clow cards and waking her up every morning.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Sakura screamed. She is a 20-year-old girl who still wakes up late every morning. She's hot and pretty and every guys dreams to be with her. She has shoulder length of her auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes that make guys run after her. Almost every girl was jealous of her except for her friends but she is very dense to feel what's happening around her. She also happens to be involved in many activities in her school, which makes her famous. This hot and pretty teen is actually really good in soccer AND martial arts but nobody knew that she was an expert in martial arts except for her family. But actually, she is an expert in everything, academics or co-curricular activities and even in magic.  
  
"Why did you scream like that?! It almost made my ear drums shatter!" Kero said.  
  
"Geez, sorry Kero. It's just that I was astonished when I saw your face when I woke up. And besides, you're the one who woke me up, screaming like that." Then she glanced at her clock. "Hoe! I'm late!" Sakura ran to her bathroom and took a shower.  
  
"That's what I've been telling you for maybe a hundredth time, you're gonna be late." He just shook his head and sighed. At her age 20, she still haven't manage to wake up at the right time.  
  
Within a few minutes, Sakura came out of her room fully dressed. She had a problem while brushing her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time. Fortunately, she managed. She quickly ran down stairs and met the gaze of her father.  
  
"There's your breakfast. Hurry up or you'll be late." Fujitaka said. Kinomoto Fujitaka is Sakura's father. He is a famous archaeologist in Japan. He made important discoveries that's why they became rich. Before, it used to be her, her father, and brother living in the house but recently, her brother, Touya, decided to move and live in a different place together with his bestfriend, Yukito. They had already graduated in college. As of now, Sakura still don't know what Touya's job is. He only tells them that he's fine and he's also far from Japan. Sakura really wondered why would Touya move away far from Japan. She's wondering because usually, Touya is there to protect Sakura. As a matter of fact, Touya is an overprotective brother. More often that not, when Sakura has a date, Touya will show up saying that he has a job in that place.  
  
Sakura immediately eat her breakfast and put on her rollerblades. She always use it to get to school eventhough they have a car. She preferred it saying it's fun.  
  
"Bye dad!" She rushed towards their door and rollerbladed towards their school.  
  
On her way, she met up with Eriol. Before, she used to meet Tomoyo and Eriol but because Tomoyo decided to move to Hong Kong because of their family business, she spends most of her time with Eriol. Daidouji Tomoyo is Sakura's long time best friend. They've been friends since they were little kids. Even their parents were friends. She has dark purple hair, which almost looks like black, and amethyst-colored eyes. Before she left, she made Eriol promise to her that he will take care of Sakura while she's gone.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol is another one of Sakura's friends. He was a transferee in their school many years ago. The purpose of his transfer was to help Sakura convert all her cards to Sakura cards. After the final test, the three became really good friends.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Sakura asked as she caught up with him.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! I'm fine." Eriol said and smiled at her mysteriously. Sakura just raised her eyebrow. She knew Eriol for so long that she always know when Eriol is hiding something from her.  
  
"Come on, Eriol. Spill. What do you have up your sleeve?" Sakura said impatiently as they walk towards school.  
  
Eriol just looked at her innocently and then answered:  
  
"Huh?" Then he looked at his sleeves. "Well, as I can see, I have my arm up on my sleeve." He said innocently.  
  
Sakura tried to contain her laughter but he couldn't so she cracked and rolled with laughter.  
  
"Eriol!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Just wait and see. You'll know it later." Eriol replied.  
  
"But you know what, that's a good one." She said while patting Eriol on his arm.  
  
"You know I really hate it when you keep something." Sakura said. Then she looked at her watch.  
  
"Come on! We're gonna be late." Sakura said.  
  
After five minutes or so, they arrived their school right on time. They headed to their seats and the day went on as usual.  
  
At the end of the day, Sakura went ahead of her friends. She must go to the soccer field to meet their coach. It was her second year in the team but eventhough it's only her second year, she already was made the captain. Ever since she joined the team, victories were always made. Their coach was so happy to have her on the team and because of her talents, he considered making Sakura the team captain. Today, something was different about their coach. He seems to be so happy. Their coach said that he has something to tell the team and it's very important.  
  
When she arrived there, all her teammates were there. As usual, she is late.  
  
"Kinomoto, you're late again." Their coach said though he already expected it. Through those years that Sakura has been on the team, she was never ever the first one to come in the meetings or practices.  
  
"Sorry, coach." She said.  
  
"Let's just forget about it. By the way, I've said earlier that I have something to tell you guys. Does anyone of you have ideas as to what I'm going to tell you today?" The coach asked.  
  
Everyone shook his or her head.  
  
"Well, our school and a school in Hong Kong decided to have a soccer game. We will be competing against their team. It is to strengthen the bonds of the two schools. The committee decided that we would spend the whole year in there so that's why you'll have to study temporarily there. Their own soccer team will be our guide throughout our stay. I expect that you will do no acts as to humiliate the school. Another thing is each of us will have to live with a family. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I guess you should ask permission to your parents and pack your things. Also, some students will come with us." The coach said..  
  
Some were shocked, some were screaming. They never dreamed of studying in Hongkong.  
  
"We'll leave next week. Be sure to bring everything you need." Their coach said. "You're all dismissed. We won't have any practice yet since we will be leaving. I'm giving you all guys free time for the rest of the week." They all left, going to their own houses.  
  
Sakura could not believe at what she heard. She will be going to Hongkong. She always dreamed of going in there but she never thought that it would be fulfilled. And on top of it all, she can meet Tomoyo again. She missed Tomoyo so much. They can only contact each other through phone calls or mail. The two of them might even play against each other cause Tomoyo also plays soccer. Everything seems so perfect but there will be one big problem. She isn't sure if her father will allow her to go for a year.  
  
"Sakura!" someone yelled.  
  
Sakura turned back and saw her best friend running towards her direction.  
  
"Hey, Eriol!" she said. "I can't believe it! We're going to Hong Kong!" Sakura said and then smiled slyly. "I bet you can't wait to see Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol blushed then smirked.  
  
"Oh no!" she said and hit her forehead with her hand "Don't tell me you're planning something while we're in Hong Kong."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." He said innocently  
  
"Geez, Eriol. Do you always have to be like that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I guess we should just go home now. Besides, you still have to ask permission." Eriol said.  
  
They walked towards their way home talking about things that they can do in Hong Kong. As soon as Sakura's house came into view, they parted their ways.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Bye!" Eriol said.  
  
Sakura came inside the house thinking how she should tell her father.  
  
"Sakura?" her father said.  
  
Sakura was surprised by the voice but calmed again when she realized it was her father.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"Um…well you see…" Sakura stammered. "WeregoingtoHongKongforsoccer." She breathed. "Can I go?" she said hopefully  
  
"What?" Fujitaka said. "I don't think I understand what you've said."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well, there will be a soccer game held in Hong Kong between our school. We're going to spend the year there. I was wondering if you'll allow me to go." She said.  
  
"Oh! It's all right." Fujitaka said. "You can go."  
  
Sakura can't believe her father. Why would he allow her to go away for a year in another country without someone with her? He should have asked her more questions about who will come and other insignificant things. Something is definitely going on.  
  
"Dad, are you alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh? Of course I'm alright." He replied. "By the way, where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Well, our coach still haven't told us but he said that each of us will live with one of the other students family."  
  
"Ah, I see. When are you going to leave?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"I think you should pack your things. You don't want to forget important things, do you?"  
  
"Thanks, dad." She said and hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 2 done. See ya at the next chapter!  
  
By the way, Sakura's team will have herself, Eriol, and Chiharu. I still haven't think of other names yet but those three will be definitely on her team. On Syaoran's team will be himself, Yamazaki, and Tomoyo. The three of them will be the most important people in Syaoran's team. On the next chapter will be:  
  
the coach of Syaoran's team revealed  
  
the main purpose of the soccer game and their stay  
  
why Sakura's dad allowed her to go easily?  
  
where Sakura's going to live?  
  
meeting of our favorite characters  
  
That's All!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! Please no flames! 


End file.
